


Order

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [10]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, Mention of blood and violence, Other, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You love Akira, he loves you.  You do not fight, but he does.  As gentle as you are, he is ruthless and savage.  No one will take you from him, and he will always be near to protect you.  You will be together, and never apart.





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: _"yall what would akira be like when he sees people flirting and trying to touch his tiny gf reader reader is a sweetheart and just kinda ??? the whole time give me that sweet possessive/over protective akria i love it!"_

You were waiting for Akira outside of a large department store, wearing a brand-new, cute outfit that you’d been looking forward to finally wearing.  You still had ten minutes before your agreed-upon time, but you’d been so excited that you came early.  

Looking bright and chipper as you did, looking around constantly in hopes of spotting a head of messy, black hair, it wasn’t long before you attracted attention in the form of four guys, roughly the same age as you but far taller.  

Although to be fair, it wasn’t hard to be taller than you.  

They started off with asking you for directions to a certain clothing store, which you pointed out to them with a friendly smile.  It should have ended there, but instead they used that initial question as an opportunity to strike up a conversation with you, asking for your name, your age, what sort of plans you had today, etc.  

Hesitantly, you gave them your age and first name--that was still all right, wasn’t it?--and tried to politely respond to the guys’ queries without extending this little chat.  They hadn’t done anything wrong yet, after all, and you didn’t want to cause a scene...  

Akira, on the other hand, had no problems whatsoever with scene-causing.  And oh, man, was one on the verge of exploding into being right now as he spotted you being surrounded by some  _ assholes _ who couldn’t even come  _ close _ to deserving talking to you.  

_ Especially _ since you were already taken.

If he were in your shoes, he would’ve told those dipshits to go fuck themselves from the very start, gifting each with a tooth-loosening punch to make sure there was no misunderstanding.  But you would never, ever do that, of course.  You were just so sweet and kind, without a single bad bone in your body--a body which, as Akira wonderfully knew firsthand, was as lovely as the heart and mind that resided within it.  

He understood  _ why _ anyone would approach you.  But that didn’t mean he had to like it--or tolerate it.  

Just as the group’s leader brought up his hand--his filthy fucking hand--onto your shoulder, Akira snatched it by the wrist and squeezed.  The guy’s eyes went wide and he howled with pain, staggering backwards.  Akira thought about how flimsy this human’s body felt in his hand, how breaking the bone would be as easy as snapping a twig.  A smirk briefly played across his lips as he imagined actually doing it.  

But  _ you _ wouldn’t like that.  

Akira flicked his wrist lightly like he was tossing a set of keys, and the guy spiraled to the ground--six feet away from where he was originally standing.  A couple of the group’s members went to help their friend while the rest turned to face Akira, but instantly froze when they saw the look in his eyes.  

A primeval part of their minds activated in the same way animals did when facing potential enemies.  An instinctive assessment was done of this young man, tall and thin but carrying an incomprehensible amount of strength, and brimming with protective and possessive drives just  _ itching _ for an excuse to turn them into smears on the concrete.  

This was not a fight they could win.  

You were not someone they could have.

Ever.  

In a million fucking years.

All of this they realized in a matter of seconds.  Picking their friend up from the ground, they hushed his strangled groans and curses, leading him away quickly with their tails between their legs.  

With the rabble gone, the menacing demeanour vanished from Akira completely, and he closed the distance between you in a couple of strides before snatching you up into his arms.  

You yelped in surprise, but he held fast like you were a life preserver.  In some ways, that was not too far from the truth for him.  

“Akira,” you said, muffled by your face being pressed into his chest.  “Akira.”  

He heard you but didn’t respond right away, just wanting to hear you say his name.  

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, stroking your hair.  “Did they do anything to you?”  

“No, they didn’t,” you huffed, pushing yourself back to get some air.  “They were just talking to me, okay?  Nothing bad.”  

In Akira’s mind, they’d already committed acts deserving of castration, but he left that unsaid.  “You weren’t scared?”  

You shook your head, then stood on the tips of your toes and grabbed Akira’s shoulders.  He bowed down, and you kissed his lips.  When you let go and saw his face again, there was a slight blush on his cheeks and he looked more like a bewildered puppy than a feral wolf.  

“Never,” you answered with a smile.  “Because I know you’re always nearby.”  Sliding your arms around his waist, you hugged him back, humming against his chest.

Blood rushed hard and fast in Akira’s body--a lot of it to his groin, yes, but most of it to his heart.  He sighed contentedly at the feel of you embracing him; there was no better place in the world for him to be.  

After a moment, you looked up at him, chewing your lip.  “I make you worry a lot, don’t I,” you said, the lightness from your tone having faded a little.  You were not naive enough to think the world was filled with only good people, or that violence could always be avoided.  Conflict was inherent in humanity’s nature, as well as demons,’ and with the latter’s existence becoming more known to the public, things were only going to become more dangerous from now on.  

You were only human.  You could not fight.  

But Akira could and would, down to his eyeteeth.  

His brow furrowed at the mere implication of you being a burden.  “I like worrying about you,” he murmured.  “I can’t  _ not _ worry about you.”  A sweet and sensuous kiss followed; a few people whispered and snickered as they walked by, and someone whistled, but neither of you noticed or cared.  When it was over, you both breathed each other’s air, chests heaving with emotion.  

“Come on, then,” Akira said, taking your hand, “let’s go.”  

You grinned and interlaced your fingers together.  Leaning against his arm, you started walking.  

It didn’t matter where you were going, so long as you had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Devilmen recommendations for date spots at your local [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
